Dancing Queen
by GreggolovesNicky
Summary: What do an ABBA-song, Nick's new boyfriend and Warrick have in common? Oneshot


Thank you to **Glostarz** for being my beta!

**

* * *

****Dancing Queen**

It had been a very busy week with several cases, which meant excessive overtime. But it felt good to close one of the cases at the end of the week. And it was even better that the COD was an accident instead of a murder, it's good to know that not everybody is murdered in Sin City. I worked with Nick on this case, while Catherine and Greg worked together on an assault. They solved that case a couple of hours before us and they were already home when Nick and I returned to the lab.

We decided to celebrate the closed case and, of course, the beginning of the weekend. But because it was still early in the morning we didn't want to go to some bar so we went to Nick's place instead, mainly because his apartment is closer to the lab then mine. After we arrived at his apartment we were soon hanging in front of the TV. With a beer in our hands we talked about the solved case and everything else that came up.

I consider Nick as one of my closest friends, I really like hanging out with him at work and outside of work. We love going to the bar, watching movies or going to a basketball game.

Sometimes we take Greg along with us as well, because Nick and Greg seem to get along very well. I must say that I really like Greg's company as well, but he's a lot younger then us and he's sometimes too energetic for me to handle. He has settled down a lot since he started working as a CSI, but I still see him as a younger brother. You have to love your younger siblings, but they can be so annoying sometimes as well! Therefore, I sometimes prefer just to hang out with Nick and not invite Greg along.

After Nick and I finished watching the movie, we decided to play some games on the X-Box. I was so kicking his ass when suddenly we heard a scream. Instantly we stopped playing the game and quickly Nick got off the couch, while putting his game controller aside. I could see a worried look on his face and I was getting quite curious where that scream was coming from.

When we heard another scream, Nick started running towards the bedroom and I just followed him, wishing I still had my gun with me to protect us from whoever was screaming, but it was placed safely in my locker at the lab. When I reached the bedroom, I was a bit surprised to see Nick sitting on the edge of his bed, while a guy was clutching onto him, his face buried into Nick's chest. The guy was sobbing uncontrollably and Nick was rubbing the guy's back, while he was humming a soothing tune and rocking him gently.

I felt like I was intruding, while standing in the doorway and watching this private moment. Therefore, I went back to the living room to finish my beer while waiting for Nick to return.

After a while, Nick came back to the living room and the first thing he did was grab another beer for himself from the fridge. He sat down next to me on the couch and an awkward silence followed. Nick was nervously playing with a loose thread of the couch cushion, while tapping his foot waiting for me to say something.

"I didn't know you already lived together with your new boyfriend." I started, while facing Nick.

"Yeah, well, we don't live together yet. Well, not really, he just likes to sleep in my bed." Nick said with a small smile on his face.

"Does he have those nightmares often?" I asked him.

"He just had a hard day at work today." Nick answered, while walking to the kitchen where he threw the empty beer cans in the trash. "I think I'm going to bed." He said while turning around to face me. "You better crash on the couch, we both had too much to drink." He added, while tossing me a blanket.

Nick really didn't seem to want to talk about it, so I just dropped the subject. And I just nodded and wished him a goodnight, while making myself comfortable on the couch.

I knew for a long time that Nick was gay, but it took him a long time to come out of the closet. I was surprised when he finally came out to me. And I have to admit that it took me awhile to get used to the idea. However, I accepted it and I really didn't want it to ruin our friendship. He's a very private person and he hardly ever talks about his love life. So I don't really ask him about it.

But the last couple of months I noticed that his behavior had changed, he seemed happier and more relaxed. It took me some time to realize that he probably had a new boyfriend. I knew that Nick wouldn't tell me much about his new lover until he was ready to introduce him to me.

With Nick's last boyfriend, it had taken almost four months before I had a change to meet the guy. And Nick was nervous the whole night, worried what I might think of his new boyfriend. I didn't really liked that guy, Frank, but Nick seemed happy with him so I tried to be happy for him as well. But a couple of weeks after I met him they broke up because Frank was cheating on Nick. Almost since the beginning of their relationship. Nick was devastated and was determined not to make the same mistake again. He had been on several dates since he broke up with Frank, but he was anxious to trust another guy in his life again.

So when I confronted him with the question if he was seeing someone, he was shocked that I found out about it. He didn't deny it and just told me they had only been seeing each other for two months. The guy was totally different from Frank and he loved this new guy already. But he wanted to make sure that he was really the one before he introduced his new lover to his family and friends. So we didn't really talk about it, I knew I had to be patient and was going to meet my best friends lover when Nick was ready for it.

I pulled the blanket closer, wiggled a bit on the couch and fell asleep soon after.

And I had the weirdest dream ever. It started out great. I was working on a case and I met this beautiful woman, whom was an eyewitness. I offered her a drink and she was stroking my face and wetting her lips, about to kiss me when suddenly she got up and started dancing and singing. The spotlights went on and everybody around us started singing Dancing Queen by ABBA.

I opened one eye, but I could still hear that annoying song. When I opened both my eyes, it took me a second to realize I was on Nick's couch. But I could still hear that damn song!

I sat up on the couch and could feel a headache coming up and I just really wanted that stupid song to stop. I slowly got up and I realized that the music was coming from the kitchen.

There stood Nick's new boyfriend, with his back towards me. He was slim, but not too skinny, just wearing low-riding black satin boxer shorts. On his back where what seemed like old scars, his hair short and messy. He was swaying his hips and singing along with Dancing Queen. He seemed to enjoy the song and he was totally into it, not aware of me standing behind him. When he turned around to get something from the kitchen counter, he suddenly stopped singing mid sentence when he spotted me standing there.

He dropped the spoon he had used as a microphone, in the sink.

"Euh...good morning Warrick, did I wake you?" He said with a sheepish look on his face and without missing a beat he added, "Do you want some coffee?"

I was flabbergasted to be standing there face to face with Greg Sanders. I never realized that he was Nick's new boyfriend.I was speechless for a moment and I just stood there staring at Greg. My eyes wandered down to the hickeys on his chest and stomach and there was a nipple piercing in his right nipple. Greg was nervously waiting for me to say something and probably to stop staring at him.

"Sure, I'd like some coffee, Greggo." I said, while sitting down at the coffee table.

Greg gave me a huge smile when he handed the mug over to me.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" He asked me with a twinkle in his eyes.

I wasn't sure what he meant. It could have been him being Nick's boyfriend, the hickeys, the nipple piercing or his love for ABBA. When I didn't answer him right away he motioned towards the radio.

"You know, my music choice is not just hardcore." He explained.

"Don't worry Greggo, your secret is safe with me." I told him.

I found it quite amusing that he was just worried about his love for Dancing Queen and was so relaxed about everything else, but that's just how laid back Greg is. He let out a relieved sigh and sat next to me with a coffee mug in his hand. He was still quietly mouthing the words along with the song. I rolled my eyes at him, while drinking my coffee and waiting for that terrible song to end. When another song came on, Greg just sat there and was only drinking his coffee. I never knew he could be this quiet, not talking and not moving around like some kid with ADHD. Maybe Greg really had changed and matured since he started working as a CSI, but I never really noticed it until now.

We talked about his and Nick's relationship and I even asked about his nightmare. When he talked about Nick, his whole face lit up and a smile formed on his lips. He went quiet when I asked about his nightmare. He just mumbled something about his case and the beating. But the main thing I remembered is that he told me that Nick made him feel safe and secure. He hadn't slept in his own bed for weeks because normally he had no nightmares when he slept with Nick by his side. But after the assault case and Nick not sleeping next him made him have a terrible nightmare.

I felt guilty because it was my fault that Nick didn't go to bed right after work. I was the one who wanted to celebrate the weekend and the solved case. Greg continued drinking his coffee and he just stared into space with a smile on his face. He just looked generally happy. I left him with his thoughts and decided to take a shower.

When I came back from the bathroom I saw that Nick had woken up as well and he and Greg were sitting on the couch. Nick was just wearing sweatpants and Greg was still only wearing his boxer shorts. Greg's head was resting on Nick's chest, they were holding each other while they were talking quietly. Nick was playing with Greg's hair, while Greg was placing kisses wherever he could reach, his eyes were closed.

They looked so peaceful, relaxed and rather happy just being together. They seemed to be in their own world, not aware that I returned to the living room. I cleared my throat to get their attention. Greg stopped kissing Nick, but just stayed where he was. Nick looked rather nervous when he saw me. He pulled Greg a bit closer, like he wanted to protect him and placed a kiss on his hair.

Greg must had felt the tension, because finally he opened his eyes and saw me still standing there. While Nick and I kept staring at each other, neither of us wanted to start the conversation. Greg freed himself from Nick's embrace, gave Nick a kiss on the lips and whispered something in his ear. He told us that he was going to get dressed and left us alone.

Nothing was said, but when I sat down on the chair next to the couch Nick was the first to end the silence.

"Before you say anything, I'm very happy with Greg and being together is the best thing that happened to me." Nick said. "I know you think he's just a kid, always goofing around and never taking anything seriously, but he's not like that, at least not anymore and…."

I realized that Nick was so worried about what I would think of his relationship with Greg. I always said that Greg was childish, too hyperactive and never serious. And that's probably why Nick felt uncomfortable telling me about his new boyfriend. He was so nervous for my reaction that he kept rambling, but I stopped his word flow by holding my hands up.

"Nicky, just relax man, take a deep breath." I said. "I'm sorry that I said all those things about Greg. But you have to understand that I do like him, he can be annoying sometimes, but I see him as a younger brother." I could see that Nick wanted to say something, but I continued. "I talked to Greg this morning, he still can act crazy sometimes and I don't understand how you can put up with that, but I can see that the two of you are happy together". I got up and sat down on the couch next to Nick.

"You know man, I love you like a brother and I just want you to be happy." I said. "Even if it is with Greg." I added, while giving Nick a friendly slap on the back.

"Yeah, he can be crazy sometimes, but that's a part of him and I just love every part of him." Nick said, with a smile on his face.

"I don't have to know all the details, man!",I said while playfully poking Nick in the ribs.

Nick just laughed at my last comment and I could see him relax.

"You know, I never figured that Greg and I would end up as a couple, but I really got to know him and he changed so much over the last couple of years." Nick said, with a smile on his face. "The explosion and the beating matured him, but I still like the goofy Greg that comes out once in a while."

My mind went back to the way I found Greg in the kitchen and I had to laugh out loud. "Yeah, I know what you mean!", I said, seeing Greg dancing and singing again along with an ABBA song.

However, that secret was save with me.

**

* * *

****Dancing Queen, by ABBA **

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen

Friday night and the lights are low

Looking out for the place to go

Where they play the right music, getting in the swing

You come in to look for a king

Anybody could be that guy

Night is young and the music is high

With a bit of rock music, everything is fine

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance...

You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen

You're a teaser, you turn them on

Leave them burning and then you're gone

Looking out for another, anyone will do

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance...

You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen


End file.
